Conventional fish hooks operate by the fish biting and the movement caused thereby being transmitted through the line and rod to the fisherman who then raises the rod to set the hook. This time lag and loss of motion due to the flexibility of the rod and the line and the slack in the line, often defeat the purpose of setting the hook. Self setting fish hooks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,156,795; 2,491,546 and 2,856,722, and others. However, these devices are mechanically complicated and cumbersome, they operate differently from the present invention.